


Lance's Guide On How To Flirt

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Epic Friendship, Flirting, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Keith (Voltron), Inspired By Tumblr, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Male Friendship, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Romantic Friendship, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith tries to flirt, and then gets a little flustered when Lance gives him some tips.Oneshot/drabble





	Lance's Guide On How To Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF BEING ON AO3!!

This was it. Something was finally going to happen. Lance had been a flirt long enough for now--and after this the tables would finally be turned.

"Your hair looks good today," Keith said. 

Lance rolled his eyes. "Uh. My hair looks good everyday!"

Wow. He should've expected this. Keith huffed. 

"You know, you make it very hard to flirt."

Lance smirked in turn. "You make me very hard~"

"..." said Keith. 

He winked. "And that's how you flirt."

Oh. Um. Right, yeah. 


End file.
